1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Field Emission Display (FED) and a method of manufacture thereof, and more particularly, to an FED in which the focusing effect of electron beams can be improved and a driving voltage can be reduced, and a method of manufacturing the FED.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display, which is an important part of a conventional information transmission medium, includes a PC monitor and a television (TV). The display can be a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) using high-speed thermal electron emission and a flat panel display that has been recently developed. The flat panel display includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and a Field Emission Display (FED).
The Field Emission Display (FED) supplies a strong electric field between an emitter disposed on a cathode electrode and a gate electrode, thereby emitting electrons from the emitter, the electrons colliding with a fluorescent material on an anode layer, and emitting light. Since the FED is a thin display having an entire thickness of several centimeters and has the advantages of a wide viewing angle, low power, and low cost, the FED is considered to be a next generation display with LCDs and PDPs.
The FED uses a physical principle similar to that of the CRT. That is, if electrons emitted from a cathode electrode are accelerated and collide with an anode electrode, a fluorescent layer coated on the anode electrode is excited so that light having a predetermined color is emitted. However, the emitter of the FED is formed of a cold cathode material, unlike in the CRT.
A structure of an FED includes a lower substrate and an upper substrate, which are separated from each other. The lower substrate and the upper substrate are maintained at a predetermined distance by a spacer placed therebetween. A cathode electrode is formed on a top surface of the lower substrate, and an insulating layer and a gate electrode for electron extraction are sequentially stacked on the cathode electrode. A cavity through which a portion of the cathode electrode is exposed is formed on the insulating layer, and an emitter is formed in the cavity. An anode electrode is formed on a bottom surface of the upper substrate, and a fluorescent layer is coated on the anode electrode.
In the FED having the above structure, when trajectories of electron beams are not correctly controlled, a desired color cannot be correctly represented in a desired pixel. Thus, the trajectories of the electron beams need to be controlled so that electrons emitted from an emitter are correctly transferred to a desired position of the anode electrode on which the fluorescent layer is coated.